


Of Lavender & Metal

by thedoctorsunderwear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daisuga - Freeform, whateverAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsunderwear/pseuds/thedoctorsunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lavender & Metal

Work was hell, as always, and now his friend was dragging him to the kind of place Daichi have never been before.  
"I told you i have work to do."  
"Come on you have to take a break. We're going there for fun, relax"

The place was full of tables, surrounded by men and their costumers. The light was dim making Daichi a bit uncomfortable even for a grown up ass like him. A blond tall man guided them to a round table enough for five people to fit around and they settled down.

Not much time passed when the table approached another young man. Silver hair,thin figure dressed in a purple kimono that covered his body just right making him look like an unknown deity. The man smiled to them getting their attention without saying a word.  
"Ah! Koushi-san, hello. It's been a while right?"  
"You were here, yesterday Kamasaki-san" the man spoke while sitting close to Daichi, who didn't seem to be able to say a word.  
"Ah , this is Sawamura , a co-worker." The silver haired man sat , maybe, a bit too close to Daichi, who was biting his lower lip a bit too much indicating that he was nervous.  
"So Sawamura-san, is this your first time here?" Koushi took a cigarette from the table and put it on his mouth. Daichi was capturing every little move he made, as if he was a dancer performing on stage. He offered fire to the other man and watched his lips embracing the cigarette."Eh? Yes yes , i don't really like these kind of places" Daichi put a lot of effort to answer but he was ignored. Koushi wasn't looking at him at all. The smoke from his cigarette was filling the air around him , suffocating Daichi. Kamasaki was talking about some trivial things and soon enough two younger men approached their table waving and sitting with them. The names didn't matter and so Daichi didn't put effort to remember them. He was too tense too concentrate to other people since a certain hand was resting on his thigh, touching him and petting him, moving slowly and making Daichi crazy. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there leaving the man play with his thigh moving up and up. Daichi had already finished his drink and his head was dizzy, full of smoke and smells and figures and dim light.He felt a weight on his shoulder and Sugawara's hot breath whispered to his ear. "Hey mister, wanna catch a room less crowded?" the low voice made Daichi sweat and his heart was about to break. Daichi tried to stare at Koushi's eyes but instead  
his gaze went down to his lips , neck and eventually to the soft , pale skin of Koushi's naked chest. A sly laugh escaped from Koushi's mouth when he stood up and grabbed Sawamura's arm, guiding him away from the table. 

The music and voices became distant as they walked in an empty hall. The silver haired man stopped infront of a door and opened it pushing Daichi inside and closing the door behind him.  
Sugawara was talking about something Daichi didn't really understand,something about how crowded the main hall was, neither care much when the other pushed the him on the wall and kneeled before him, unzipping his pants, kissing and biting his underwear without even asking.  
Koushi's voice had something calming and magical , but despite that , it made Daichi a little scared , like he was under a spell he couldn't escape.  
Koushi pushed his underwear down and took Daichi's length to his hand. He had such beautiful hands, so small and delicate like a woman's.

The atmosphere in the room made Sawamura's head dizzy and his mind hard to focus. The smell of sex and the dim lights coming from different directions, the gentle touch of this complete stranger's arm on his private regions. And the alcohol Daichi had poured inside him earlier didn't help at all. So Daichi just leaned his head back and tried his hardest to regain his composure as he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.

Under all these smells that were all over the place, cigarette, alcohol , colognes and sex there was a faint smell of lavender that made Daichi feel so familiar and it was a little nostalgic, like he knew this smell from back when he was still a child. He realized that the smell was coming from the man between his legs. He opened his eyes and looked at the face in front of him. So beautiful , even when doing these kind of things, he looked so pure.  
Daichi placed a hand on top of Koushi's silver hair and ruffled it gently. The latter looked at him with a smile , when he opened his mouth and took him in. The inside of his mouth was hot and wet and it made Daichi lose his mind. He called himself pathetic for getting this weak by the hands of another man.  
Koushi's tongue danced around the tip of Daichi's cock , licking all the pre-cum. Daichi thought that this was nothing. This unknown man had probably went with a hundred men and women before. He was no exception. Once all this was over they wouldn't even see each other again.  
Daichi was so lost in thoughts.  
"Hey, mister, you should relax" the voice sounded in the dark.  
"Eh?"  
Koushi caressed Daichi's thighs. "You are too stiff." Daichi sighed.  
"Uh sorry, I'm, I was just thinking."  
Koushi stood up and closed the space between them. He wrapped one arm around Daichi's neck, while the other rested on the latter's chest, with a few fingers making their way through his white shirt.  
"Don't worry mister, we're here to have fun , right?" Koushi whispered in the dark. His eyes were so bright though, mesmerizing Daichi.

Daichi's hands moved on their own, slowly , gently removing the purple piece of cloth from Koushi's shoulders , revealing a thin body, white like paper. Daichi's usually steady hands were trembling as he uncovered the new areas of the other man's body, for his own pleasure. Something caught Daichi's eye , something a bit shinny. He tried to focus on the other man's chest. There was a silver piece of metal going through Koushi's left nipple. For a reason this surprised Daichi. He extended his hand and touched the cold metal. The touch made Koushi sigh lightly from pleasure and he leaned his head to Daichi's ear whispering "Like it?". He then looked straight to Daichi's eyes and then to his lips and in a moment he closed the remaining space between them and placed a kiss on his lips.  
God Sugawara's lips were so soft and tasted so good and then , that very moment Daichi woke up. Everything was still fuzzy but he had realized what he wanted.  
He grabbed Sugawara's shoulders and pushed him in another kiss. He licked and bit like a hungry beast wanting to devour its pray.  
Koushi touched Sawamura's dick with his hands, smoothly playing with the tip, smiling slyly through their kiss. He purred in satisfaction as he angled his head in a position for Daichi's mouth to access and the latter immediately deepened the kiss. When their tongues touched it felt like Daichi's body went numb, like electricity passed through his whole body for just a second. While still kissing he opened his eyes slowly, fearing that the whole thing was just a dream, but it wasn't. He saw Sugawara's long eyelashes resting on his red cheeks. And for the first time all this time , Sawamura saw that beauty mark under the other's left eye. As if Koushi had sensed that Daichi was watching him he put preasure on the latter's dick, making him moan.  
Daichi wrapped his arms around Koushi's thin waist, touching his back with affection fearing that even a little preassure would break him. He wondered why this man chose this job. But, then, maybe this kind of job was just the best someone with this appearance could do. Sawamura thanked whatever gods that he could hold Sugawara at this moment.

Now the room was quiet, but voices from outside were invading the place. Their kiss was lasting long and soon both of them would be out of breath. Daichi thought that he should do something. Just when he was about to move his hands lower, his partner parted their lips and a cold hand pushed his chest. Daichi lost his balance and fell on the ground. Looking up, Sugawara now looked so tall and elegant, his eyes still had that weird light on them , Daichi felt a shiver down his spine. The voices from outside seemed to to fade and the room now was in complete silence. Sugawara sat on his lap , wrapping his hands around Sawamura's neck. Everywhere Koushi touched was hot making Daichi uneasy. "Mister, I hope you are relaxed now, right. You know it's rude thinking about other things when you are holding someone else". Sugawara brushed their lips together without giving time to Daichi to breath he inveded his mouth, entering his tongue in, clenching their teeth together. The only thing Sawamura could do was move his lips to Koushi's rhythm and touch the pale skin as gentle as he could. Sugawara parted their lips once again giving Daichi time to breath. Sugawara brought two fingers close to Daichi's mouth. The latter understood and opened his mouth slightly waiting to taste the fingers. Once Daichi's tongue finished its job , Sugawara took his fingers out, raising his hips and brought his chest close to the other man's face, Daichi caressed the soft skin,  
kissing and licking everywhere , while Kouchi was working his ass.

Sawamura was so lost. He was so done for. He tried to convince himself that he would forget about this man or the whole night once this was all done. Of course he could always come back here and meet Sugawara but then he wouldn't be completely his. Unwanted thoughts attacked his mind. Work, people, needs, desires, what's wrong, what's right, past actions, decisions. He was once again lost in though but this time managed to bring himself back to reality which, surprisingly, was better than ever.

"Hey, mister, I'm ready" Sugawara whispered to his ear. Hearing these words made his heart beat go crazy.  
"I'm not a mister, call me Daichi already". Despite all the mess that was his head he sounded composed.  
He grabbed Koushi's hips tightly , this time forgetting everything about being a gentleman and not wanting to hurt his partner. Koushi lifeted his hips and then slowly let Daichi's cock enter him. Koushi let a sigh escape his mouth as Daichi's big length slid inside him.  
Sawamura squeezed the other's hips hard, as if he finally got the thing he wanted. Finally the pleasure was surrounding his body making him weak. Sugawara moved his hips up and down slowly trying to adjust to Daichi's shape.  
"You can be as rough as you want, Daichi-san" he whispered. Daichi breathed heavily, looking straight at Sugawara's eyes. He raised his hand, touched Sugawara's forehead and brushed a few strands of hair away. He traced the skin with his fingers, his eyebrows , eyelashes and finally the mark under his left eye. For some reason Daichi felt like Sugawara was something magical, something that  
no one can freely touch and stain. 

Koushi's hips were moving is a steady pace and Daichi's fingers dug in pale skin leaving red marks that would probably develop into bruises afterwards. Daichi brought his hand to Koushi's length and touched him. He thought that he should do at least something for the other man. That and he wanted to touch him so much , every little part of him. He started playing with Koushi's dick , stealing from him a few moans and sounds. Sawamura felt that he would love to see Koushi in a total mess. He wanted to rip his clothes and bruise him and make him scream and beg for more. With these thoughts Sawamura gave Koushi a passionate, wet kiss and pushed him away from his  
lap. "What, what's wrong?" Koushi looked at him. Daichi approached him. "Now, then" he said and opened Sugawara's legs wide, raising them up and entering him without a second thought. Sugawara let out a loud moan. Daichi moved in and out fast, breathing  
heavily. His head was totally messed up and the only thoughts were the pleasure and the man underneath him.  
He leaned forward and kissed Sugawara on the lips. They looked at each other for just a second getting lost in pleasure and the scent of each other's body. Sugawara smiled at Daichi. An unexpectedly innocent smile that made him look a bit sad and beautiful at the same time. Daichi attacked Koushi's neck, biting and sucking hard , leaving sloppy kisses everywhere. Daichi speed up his thrusts making Sugawara whimper and moan, bringing a hand down to negletted dick and touching himself. Despite the sounds and heavy breathing  
that came out of Koushi, that wasn't enough for Daichi. He wanted more, he wanted to mess him more, he wanted to touch him every inch of his body. He wanted to make Sugawara never forget him.

The piece of metal on Koushi's chest shined in the darkness, calling Sawamura to play with it and pull it, and so he did. He licked the nipple tasting the metal.  
He bit and pulled it with his teeth. It was like he was trying to take it off. As if it was a stain in this perfect skin and the he had to take it away. Daichi felt a hand pulling his hair and a complaint came from the owner of the metal. He looked at Sugawara's face. "That hurts". Daichi was lost in the conversation between himself and that foreign itam that he forgot about the other man. He looked at Koushi like he was a kid that just got scod. Sugawara raised his hand and placed it on daichi's face. The touch was reassining. Sawamura slowly closed  
the gap between them and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and light. The smell of lavender returned again. So nostalgic and familiar it made Daichi mad.

And then he remembered.  
He remembered the silver hair, the beauty mark, the lavender.  
He remembered the heat of that summer, the sweat and himself kid.  
He remembered his dad bringing yet another child to their house. Sounds coming  
from the room he wasn't allowed to enter. He remembered the small pieces of metal his dad  
kept locked in a drawer and that he gave to every child that came to their house.

Daichi slowed down his thrusts , a bit shocked from the sudden overflow of memories. The cold hand was still resting on his face and Sugawara's worried eyes were locked on him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Daichi didn't answer. The urge to cry hit his boy and his throat stuck in a try to talk. He stared down to the hazel brown pair of eyes that looked at him  
sharply, as if they knew everything.

Sawamura wasn't sure if he should have felt disgust and anger towards both his father and himself or happiness for finding that thing from back then.He remembered himself seeing the small silver haired boy passing beside him, brushing their shoulders together, leaving a light smell on his pass. Daichi was so hypnotized by the boy. He wanted to talk to him and be friend with him.  
He even considered asking his dad to let them play together. The boy stayed with them for a long time. Daichi was always looking at the  
mysterious boy. He sometimes left flowers or candies outside his room. But time past quick and he never got to ask him to play outside.  
He had so many books and places and stories he wanted to share with him, but it was late. 

Daichi caressed Sugawara's cheek gently again. He was so fragile.  
"I'm so sorry".  
The distant voices from outside came to life again and the heavy smells  
returned and Daichi promised to himself not to be another piece of metal, not  
to hurt, not to stain and not to abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck , bye


End file.
